


Split Ends

by chatonfils



Series: Underdeveloped [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Some fluff.





	Split Ends

His body was warm. Comforting. His soft frizzy hair caressed Lance’s face. He’d never paid attention to just how frazzled and damaged Keith’s hair actually was. It was normally sleeked back down to a sort-of-submission with water or sweat. Lance swore he could see all of the split ends when he was this close. Lance closed his eyes and placed his lips on Keith’s shoulder. “You need to get a haircut,” he murmured.

 

Keith frowned. “I thought you were done making fun of my hair. Thought we agreed it wasn’t a mullet and is my dec-“

 

Lance pulled away momentarily to interrupt. “I only meant to get rid of the split ends. Not to change the style or make it a whole lot shorter. I’m sure desert weather didn’t help your hair feel healthy.” Keith relaxed and Lance leaned back into him. “Besides, I like your hair, however I definitely never agreed it wasn’t a mullet. Just that I didn’t mind that it was a mullet.” Lance smiled at the scoff that came out of his boyfriend. “And surprisingly, your hair is soft, despite all of the damage.”

 

Keith rested his cheek on Lance’s head. “Why the sudden interest in the quality of my hair?”

 

“Because I have to look at it. And I am tempted to reach up and peel all of your split ends apart. I’d rather not have that urge every time I’m this close to you. Just saying that it’d ruin the mood if I stopped in the middle of making out, just so I can fix your hair.”

 

“You’re a dweeb, you know that right?”

 

Lance grinned. “At least I’m your dweeb.”

 

“Yeah. That is true.”


End file.
